Delusional
by breakable bird
Summary: No voy a esperarte. — Neji/Sakura.


**disclaimer:** naruto © masashi kishimoto.  
**nota #1:** para dee dee. y— y— y— demasiadas metáforas.

* * *

**— delusional**  
by breakable bird

_The lemon sunlight poured out far between things_  
_inhabits a coolness. Mosquitoes have subsided,_  
_flies are for later heat._  
_Every tree's an auburn giant with a dazzled face_  
_and the back of its head to an infinite dusk road._

**les murray.**

* * *

—Tengo una pregunta.

—Está bien.

Sakura, antes, antes de decidir que Sasuke-kun sería el amor de su vida (sí, para que veas que estas cosas sí se eligen, es sólo que ella fue lo suficientemente lista como para darse cuenta de que debía decidir rápido entre esa tristeza venenosa que llevaba Sasuke y la resignación furiosa de Neji) lo miraba a veces. Neji siempre había tenido el cabello largo. Pensaba en eso mientras se paraba frente a un espejo e intentaba los amagos de un peinado que no llegaba a su fin porque estaba convencida de que era la peor cosa que se le hubiera podido ocurrir.

Así que eligió a Sasuke-kun porque creyó que sería más difícil cuidarlo, que ese romance agónico vendría a ella cuando las cosas se acabaran. La felicidad, se dijo, sería mejor valorada cuando al fin lo consiguiera.

(El problema era, por supuesto, que ahora no estaba segura de _conseguirlo._)

—¿Te gusta el cielo, Neji?

Cuando empezaron a hablar, ni una vez se dirigió a él con un sufijo. Su apellido si lo usó (un seco «Hyuuga», como el chasquido de un beso), pero paró la séptima vez que él fue. No tuvo que explicarle por qué.

Neji era, al fin y al cabo, bastante listo.

—No lo sé —miró hacia arriba, donde las nubes se movían perezosamente y los rayos de sol se esforzaban por regalar un día especialmente bonito. Sakura, a su lado, intentaba curarse una y otra vez el brazo derecho, pero no tenía chakra suficiente y el jutsu médico estallaba entre sus dedos inútiles y pálidos. Neji podía ver que empezaba a enrojecerse, pero no dijo nada.

Hacía un ruido como de pájaros volando. Miles de pájaros volando. (Por un instante.) Justo en la explosión. Primero un atragantado _check_ —como la manera que ella tenía de decir su apellido al principio— y después los pájaros.

—Supongo que está bien.

—Una respuesta digna de Shikamaru —masculló Sakura. Estaba casi furiosa. Casi – porque Neji podía notar sus ojos entornados y su lengua torpe. No tenía energía suficiente para enfadarse.

—Estoy seguro de que a Nara-san le gusta el cielo —repuso en tono monótono—. ¿Y a ti, Sakura?

(Ella no tenía apellido, si te lo pensabas bien. Ella era sólo ella. Y Neji pensaba que después ella ya no tendría nombre tampoco.)

—Sí —alzó la cabeza y detuvo por un instante su torpe curación. El color de sus iris parecía aclararse. Neji la imaginó ciega y pareció increíblemente realista—. ¿Sabes por qué?

No quería que él contestara. Quería hacerlo ella misma.

—Porque siempre hay pajaritos —_check—, _de colores —_check—_, y nunca se van. —_Check, check, check._

—Estás sangrando.

—¿Y ahora te vienes a dar cuenta?

* * *

A veces no era tan así. A veces era sólo ella. Como antes. Como si encontrara una parte que no estaba rota y la tocara con la punta de los dedos.

—... así que le dije a Ino dónde podía meterse su sugerencia —mirada—, y Shikamaru puso esa cara de «qué problemáticas son las chicas» — mirada—, y Chouji fue muy amable y me ofreció una patada, pero le dije que no.

Silencio.

—¿Y? ¿No vas a preguntarme por qué le dije que no?

—Tal vez no tenías hambre.

—¿Quién no tiene hambre cuando ve una patata? ¿Nunca escuchaste eso de «comes una y quieres más»?

—... No estoy seguro, pero me atrevería a rechazar tu idea.

—Eres un bicho raro.

—Como digas.

Una pausa, y ella continuó mirándole con insistencia.

—¿Qué? —espetó finalmente.

—¡Pregúntame!

Suspiró.

—¿Por qué rechazaste tan caritativo ofrecimiento, Sakura? ¿No pensaste en sus sentimientos?

—Yo – eres terrible con esta cosa del sarcasmo. ¡Consigue ayuda!

—Eres terrible siendo una chica. Pensé que las chicas eran suaves y cariñosas.

—Espero que Tenten-san te meta una kunai por el—

—Y entonces, ¿por qué no aceptaste?

—Porque estoy a dieta —anunció.

Esperó. Pero nada más vino.

—¿Y?

—¡Esta es la parte en que me dices que no lo necesito!

* * *

Y no pensaba en los pájaros, claro. De hecho, lo desterraba de su mente. A pesar de eso, Neji notó que su mano no sanaba. Dejaba la herida ahí y se acariciaba una mejilla con aire ausente. Eran aquellas ocasiones en que parecía que tuviera un velo detrás de los párpados, invisible e intocable, tan inalcanzable como los pedazos de alma que le quedaban.

—Neji... —dijo quedamente—. ¿Neji?

No respondió. Se pasó la lengua por los labios. El entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama había sido duro – podía ver la mitad de su rostro hinchado y rosa. Parecía una pequeña muñeca espiándolo de reojo con las manos en el regazo, tan pálidas y—

La primera vez que se habían visto (cuando eran niños) ella no tenía manos como esas. Eran manos de infante, adiestradas para colorear sin salirse de la línea y para escribir su nombre con trazos firmes y rectos, pero no para tomar armas y pelear por su vida o por la de alguien más o por ese toque de vitalidad que se metía a la fuerza en su garganta. Quería vomitarlo, ponerse de rodillas y gritar y llorar y él lo sabía pero, siempre que se planteaba ayudarla —o decirle a alguien que ella _no estaba bien_ y que _era probable que nunca más lo estuviera_— lo detenía la asombrosa fascinación por Sakura.

(Era como sacudir la muñeca de porcelana que ella no era pero sí parecía y esperar a que se rompiera por sí misma.)

Le gustaba ella feliz. Le gustaba cuando hablaba de pájaros y se hacía daño. Le gustaba cuando arrastraba recuerdos. Le gustaba cuando no decía nada. Le gustaba cuando hablaba de más. Le gustaba cuando mentía. Le gustaba cuando odiaba a la verdad. Le gustaba cuando le explicaba que no había nada que no haría si tenía la razón correcta (o cuando se lo demostraba). Pero no le gustaba cuando ella hablaba con alguien que no estaba allí.

—Sasuke-kun... —se quedó sin aliento, alargó una mano para tocar la nada—. ¿Ne-Neji?

Se cruzó de brazos. Ella no podía verle.

Estaba ciega. (O eso pensaba. No. Debía de ser el velo, seguro. Ése que—)

—Quiero a Sasuke-kun. Neji, por favor... Y-Yo... Haré lo que sea, así que por favor...

—No.

Seco. (_Check, check_. Hyuuga.)

—Oh... me-me quedaré contigo... ¿está bien? Sasuke-kun no... yo... contigo... ¿Si?

—Sí, Sakura.

—... Sí.

A Neji no le gustaba perder.

* * *

—Tsunade-sama espantó a los pájaros —murmuró en voz baja.

Neji hizo una pausa y entonces vio, cuando se removió incómoda, el vendaje blanco en su pecho. No la miraba con fines perniciosos, su deseo por ella nunca sería tan banal. No quería su cuerpo (no para él: quería dárselo a ella y ver cómo su piel y sus ojos y sus manos desaparecían porque se volvían transparentes), quería entender su mente y observar impávido como la absurdamente dulce y secretamente cruel (Haruno) Sakura caía (y se rompía) y entonces no sería más que polvo, o un eco.

(O algo más. Algo que ya no sería Sakura.)

—¿Te descubrió?

—Ino. Me invitó a su casa y...

—Entiendo.

—Se lo contó.

—¿Estás enfadada?

—Ya no podré oír a los pájaros. —Sus ojos brillantes parpadearon las lágrimas—. Neji...

—Pero te dolía —objetó él, sin prestarle atención y dándosela, al mismo tiempo, toda.

—Sí.

—... ¿Te gustaba eso?

—No. No sé. No me daba cuenta. Sí – sí, me daba cuenta. Es que no era lo más importante.

—No era lo más importante —repitió palabra por palabra con lentitud.

—No.

—¿Y qué era lo más importante?

Sakura lo miró. Entonces sonrió suavemente, de la forma en que se le sonríe a los niños pequeños cuando dicen algo ingenuo y adorable y que, de ser mayor, te haría reírte descaradamente de su estupidez. Aunque Neji dudaba que ella se riera de cualquier forma.

(Era como si Sakura fuera agua y se metiera por todas partes —el agua era y es y será adaptable— y ya no quería salir y se quedaba allí y él sabía que si la entendía dejaría de ser un misterio, bastante obvio, y lógico, y razonable, pero ella no tenía sentido y entonces ¿cómo iba a echarla?)

—Hace calor —dijo Sakura—, desearía tener un abanico.

* * *

—¡No! —gritó ella. Se puso de pie —eso hacía ahora— y luchó (no podía soportarlo más, el quedarse tranquila y callada y llorando y fallando), y tembló porque él no era con quien quería enfadarse, ni descargarse, ni reconciliarse.

—Sakura... —empezó a decir, pero ella lo cortó con un puñetazo. Después una patada, y otra más, y otro golpe, y cuando Neji movió la cabeza su puño se incrustó en el árbol. Durante un instante no sucedió nada y luego el tronco se dobló como si fuera una ramita y cayó estrepitosamente.

Neji sintió una extraña desazón. Siempre era «bajo el árbol». Ahora no había árbol y ellos tendrían que juntarse allí, «bajo el cielo», entonces miraría los pájaros y le diría Hyuuga (_check, check_, multicolor), y él no podría llamarla por su apellido porque ya la mitad de Sakura se había desvanecido.

(Haruno.)

¿Qué... era eso?

Estaba tan desorientado como ella cuando le hablaba a la persona incorrecta.

—¡No, no, no!

Pararse, luchar. Temblar. Evadir. Escoger.

—Nunca más te pediré nada... Nunca más...

(Le gustaba furiosa.)

Odiaba los pájaros. Y a ella.

—Basta —ordenó mientras su rostro se volvía una máscara gélida. (Neji. Y su jaula. Congelándose. Él era el pájaro pero eso no hacía que ella pensara en él cuando hablaba de «pajaritos».)

—¡No me dejes! —suplicó. Se aferró a él. Lo empujó al suelo y sólo lo logró porque, como siempre y como nunca, le sorprendía la fuerza que había ganado. Se arrodilló a su lado, y lo abrazó, y comenzó a llorar como los niños: sin reprimirse—. ¡Nunca me dejes!

Neji aguardó, inmóvil. Ella lo apretó con más fuerza como si hiciera exactamente lo contrario.

—¡No me dejes! —repitió. Su voz se volvió más débil porque si tenía que ser fuerte, algo fallaría. Sin excepción—. No me... abandones... n-no... me... no me olvides... yo... nunca más te pediré... si tú...

Era como jugar con la manzana de la discordia. (Pero él no sabía que ella se habría reído de él.)

Entonces se apoyó en sus brazos, y él vio sus manos con arañazos, y Sakura se agachó y lo besó. Calculó mal y durante un par de segundos sintió dientes y lengua y carne contra su mejilla. Le gustó más que el toque torpe de labios, y ahora él estaba furioso también (aunque ella nunca lo había estado, tal vez. Sólo asustada, porque era pequeña y débil y algo fallaba, y temblaba).

Abrió la boca.

(Como agua. Cayendo en él.)

* * *

—¿Qué color te gusta?

—El rosa. El azul. El ro-... —se paró a sí misma. Frunció el ceño—. No me gusta el rojo nunca más —determinó—. ¡Neji! ¡No te puede gustar el rojo ahora! —lo señaló con un dedo.

—No tengo una preferencia especial hacia ese tono en particular —replicó—. No te preocupes, Sakura.

—Me parece bien que me obedezcas. —Sonrió con malicia.

—... Claro —y le disparó un raro vistazo.

(Esa vez, como ya no había árbol, se escondían en una vieja casa diminuta —Sakura había dicho «esto podría servir para guardar un par de escobas y nada más»—. A Neji no le gustaba aquel lugar «bajo el cielo». Ya no había un árbol.)

No le importó demasiado tiempo, de todos modos. Porque Sakura había perdido un montón aquella vez (aunque él la consiguió incluso más adentro.)

—Me gustan los dulces —prosiguió Sakura, como si Neji hubiera preguntado—. El... umeboshi. ¿Y tú, Neji?

—Creía que primero tenías que preguntarme a ti y luego esperar a que devolviera la inquisición —contestó—. Sakura.

Decía su nombre porque podía. No había nada más.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres tan infantil —dijo—, no mereces mi atención.

Estaba lloviendo. Cada vez más fuerte. Podía sentir y escuchar y oler la lluvia en el aire, las gotitas cayendo contra el antiguo techo y las láminas de metal. _Treck, treck, treck._ Más y más fuertes. Casi como—

(_Check, check... check_...)

—Responde la pregunta, Neji.

—Eres una tirana.

—No sé de lo que me hablas. Res-pon-de —tarareó.

—¿Me lo repites, por favor?

Sakura lo miró dos veces para asegurarse de que (_check, check, check_) no se estaba burlando de ella.

—¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

Neji arqueó las cejas, pero respondió.

—Las manzanas.

La sonrisa de Sakura se congeló. Como Neji. (Sólo que ella no estaba en una jaula. Era por la manzana de la discordia que había roto y puesto en un plato, y se la había ofrecido al ganador. Aunque... no... no había ganado.)

Seguía corriendo. Tan rápido como podía.

—Las... manzanas... —masculló. Había ira en su cara pero también ese velo y entonces desesperación—. Yo... una vez... y el hospital... tan blanco, y... no... funcionó así... nunca más te pido...

Se calló abruptamente.

—Tengo que irme, Neji. —Tan seco como—

La vio alejarse caminando sin prisas. Se empapó en cuestión de segundos. La venda en su pecho seguía allí.

(Hyuuga. _Check, check, check_.)

Y la lluvia.

* * *

Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y espió por la puerta entreabierta el paisaje veraniego. Konoha, por supuesto, siempre estaba soleado (mientras Sakura fuera infeliz o feliz, y cuando no sabía entonces llovía. Seguro. Seguro que sí), y el largo campo de entrenamiento, tranquilo y pacífico la adormeció rápidamente. Podía oír las abejas zumbando y el murmullo del viento contando un millón de cosas que nadie podría entender jamás, y Neji olía como a sangre y a poder y a metal (a metal de jaula.)

Y vino todo.

—Neji... ¿Sasuke-kun...?

Las lágrimas cayeron y se le metieron en la boca. Respiró hondo, atragantada (igual que esos _check_), y entonces la herida en su abdomen empezó a doler nuevamente. Se llevó la mano al lugar y empezó a curarse, pero no podía controlarlo y el chakra frenó bruscamente.

Primero _check_. Luego el ardor. Quemándose igual que antes en cosas oscuras.

—Sasuke-kun... nunca más... ni siquiera una manzana... —por favor, por favor, por favor—, dí que sí, Neji.

_Hueles a poder_ pero la sangre, la sangre no era tan increíble, ella también... Dolía, dolía, _check_, caliente, caliente, _check_, caliente, Ino se enfadaría, pero había extrañado tanto esos trinos que hacían eco en su cabeza.

—No lo necesitas —replicó Neji, pero era demasiado tarde.

—¡Sí! —y ahora Sakura se contradecía y se confundía a sí misma—. Por favor, ve a buscarlo, yo... te daré una manzana y... —su cara se arrugó, compungida—, no la cortaré, tú no tienes que comerla, sólo...

Se puso de pie torpemente. (En su abdomen, en sus dedos.) Él había dicho gracias. Salió con pasos tambaleantes (temblaba, claro) y se paró allí, «bajo el cielo». Neji debería haber dicho sí. Neji debería haberle sonreído y mentido pero él no sonreía ni mentía. Neji quería que desapareciera y que saliera de él. Y nada más.

(¿O algo más? ¿Algo... más? Como que... como que se metiera tan adentro que se olvidara de que había estado sola alguna vez.)

—Ahora no está lloviendo —comentó Sakura—, pero no importa. —Intentó sanar una vez más. _Check._

—No —admitió Neji silenciosamente—, no.

— ¿No? Neji, es que Sasuke-kun...

(Todavía sonaba tan cortante. Bordes afilados. Doloroso. Como una respiración incómoda con una costilla rota.)

—No.

Odiaba perder.

—Tengo que ir a buscarlo yo misma, entonces —le informó Sakura después de pensarlo un momento—. Espérame... tú.

Había pasado tanto tiempo esperando que se comiera a sí misma (como había hecho) que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba lo suficientemente hondo para comérselo a él. Ahora no había Hyuuga, ni Neji, ni nada de nada.

(Transparente.)

—Espérame.

_Mientras yo me voy._

—Tsunade-sama se llevó a los pajaritos. Iré a buscarlos para hacer a Naruto sonreír.

—... Muy bien. —Helado. Podía ver su aliento como una nube blanca y vaporosa. Sangre y poder y metal, como de jaula.

—No puedo volver, ¿verdad, Ne...? —se quedó sin aire.

—No.

—Pero me esperarás.

—... Sí.

—Muy bien —sonrió.

(Y sus ojos dejaron de palidecer y fueron de un montón de colores.)


End file.
